The Story of Two
by felinefairy100
Summary: This is a story of Logan and Storm's twins.First story please be nice.
1. Chapter 1

Remy's Bride: Hello and welcome to our world!!! Ok maybe not….But it's Remy's Bride and Felinefairy100. We wrote you a story…..SO READ IT!!!!!!!! Sorry anger problems…

Felinefairy100: Remy's Bride be nice to our readers!!!

Remy's Bride: Sorry…..

Felinefairy100: Well we have four OC's that we might want to explain…Remy's Bride would you like to explain?

Remy's Bride: OK Logan and Strom got together and had kids…DON'T THINK ABOUT IT YOU'LL HAVE NIGHTMARES!!!!

Felinefairy100:shivers I sure did.

Remy's Bride: Well they had two kids named Gwen and Jess. There twins. Jess is older by one min.

Felinefairy100: And the other two are friends of Gwen and Jess. Their names are Seth and Joel.

Profiles

Jessica (aka Jess) Star Munroe

Age: 18

Code Name: Element

Eyes: Bright Blue

Hair: Black and long (to her butt)

Powers: Controls fire and thunder, claws like Logan's, and the smallest bit of the healing factor. Scents of a wolf.

Gwenevere (aka Gwen) Katelynn Munroe

Age: 18

Code Name: Ice Drop

Eyes: Ice Blue

Hair: White. Keep in a braid.

Powers: Ice, water, claws, and a little bit of the healing factor. Scents of a cat.

Seth Steve Smith

Age: 20

Code Name: Fireball

Eyes: Black

Hair: Black. Keep in a ponytail to his butt.

Powers: Can Control fire and summon a sword of flames. He also as a tail.

Joel John Johnson

Age: 19

Code Name: Corrupt

Eyes: Green

Hair: Blonde. Keep spiked.

Powers: Telepath with a little bit of telekinesis. He also as a tail.

(A.n. On with the story!!!)

Chapter One- The beginning

A.n. ( ) this means telapathicly

(Storm)

(Yes, Professor?)

(Cerebro has just picked up two very powerful mutants)

(Tell me where and I'll go)

(New York City and I want you to bring Kitty and Logan with you)

(Yes, sir)

Strom walked of her room and down four rooms. She then knocks on the door to her right.

"Like the doors unlocked!" says the hyper teenage mutant, Kitty.

Storm opened the door.

"Kitty, Professor wants us to recruit two powerful mutants. I just have to get Logan and then we'll go. Now wait down in the hanger till Logan and I get there."

"Ok"says Kitty as she phases though the floor.

Storm closed Kitty's door and turned to walk across the house to Logan's room. The new recruits ran past her, which she had to stop and remind them to not run in the house. When she got to Logan's room she knocked on the door. Logan opened his door with a beer in his hand.

"Logan how many times have I told you not to drink when the kids are awake?"Storm says grabbing the beer out of his hand.

"Sorry"grunbles Logan.

"Logan we have to recruit two new mutants."

"Fine. Who are we going with?"

"We are going with Kitty."

With that Logan grabs his uniform and follows Storm down to the hanger.

A few hours later in New York City….

"Look! There they are!!"Kitty says as she points to Jess, Seth, Joel and Gwen.

"Me?" asked Gwen and Jess at the same time.

"Back away Weather Lady there coming with us!"

"Oh no." said Kitty as her and the others turned around to see Toad, Magneto, And Blob.

"Don't touch them!" yelled Logan.

"Excuse me, but my sister and I can take care of ourselves." Says Gwen.

"Be my guest." Says Logan stepping out of the way.

Jess and Gwen look at each other. Then Gwen turns and looks at Toad, Blob, and Manonto. Claws slowly slide their way out of her knuckle with a snikt. She then jumps forward landing on Blobs stomach and promptly freezes him. Standing on top of Blob she turns and looks at Toad. He was trying to dodge the fireballs Jess was throwing at him. This left Magneto. She promptly turned to him and jumped, stopping when her claws where an inch away from his face.

"What the heck!" yelled Gwen.

"I see you're just like your father." Says Magneto.

"What!?!" yelled Gwen and Jess.

Magneto merely smiles.

"But that doesn't explain why I can't move." Says Gwen.

"Oh that. Your bones are made of metal and that just so happens to be my power. To control metal that is." Explained Magneto.

"But-t…..how did you know?" asked Gwen.

"Let's just say I know your father. X-Men you have won this one but you have not won the war."

With that Gwen dropped to the ground and they were gone.

"…are you ok…" whispered Jess.

(Remy's Bride: Jess doesn't talk much)

"Yeah but we still have them to deal with." says Gwen as she gets up and nods toward Logan, Kitty, and Storm.

"Yes. Go Away!" Screamed Jess.

"Um…do you want me to like phase them all the way to the X-jet so they can't hurt us as we drag them." Asked Kitty.

"No." says Logan in a calm voice as Storm stares at Kitty for thinking of such a thing.

There was then a dead silence Jess's claws slowly come out with a snikt.

"We are not here to hurt you." says Storm trying to calm them down.

FelineFairy100: So how did you like it?

Remy's Bride: This is our first fic so be nice.

FelineFairy100: If we get 3 reviews we'll update.

Remy's Bride: It will also give us an excuse to not study for our test coming up!

FelineFairy100 & Remy's Bride: Review please!


	2. Chapter 2

FelineFairy100: Thank you for the reviews!

Remy's Bride: Yes! We thank you all!

Gwen: Blah. Blah. Blah. Get on with it.

FelineFairy100: Cool it.

Gwen: cross her arms Fine.

FelineFairy100: And Remy's Bride will count as a review but only because I want to post the next chapter.

Remy's Bride: A special thanks goes out to darkwhiterose for being our first reviewer!

Gwen: Remy's Bride and FelineFairy100 don't own anything but their OCs.

"Look you made her claws come out. Your in trouble." warned Gwen.

"Yours are out too." stated Kitty.

"Well…yeah…but she as anger problems"

Jess starts to walk toward them.

"That can't be good." said Kitty.

"O.k. Who pissed Jess off." says Seth as he walks up to them.

"Seth? What are you doing here?" questions Jess as she turns back to them.

"Finding you. Why else would I be here?"

"Their going to have one of their talks aren't their." asked Joel as he walked up.

"Probable." replied Gwen.

"Well it's about time you sh---"Jess was cut off by Logan's shout.

"HOLD ON A MINUTE!"

"Yes?" says Gwen as she turns to Logan with a sigh.

"Who are they?"

"Why do you care?" asks Joel standing between Gwen and Logan.

"Because I love her and I don't want her to hang out in the wrong crowd and by what I have seen you aren't the right crowd for her!" Logan told Joel in a commanding voice.

"No offence but aren't you to old for her?" questions Seth as he stands in front of Jess.

"YOU IDIOT... I'm their father……." said Logan.

"EXCUSE ME!" Gwen, Jess, Seth, and Joel yell.

"………..I don't understand………" says Jess.

"Look we're sorry for put you though this." says Storm.

"That's not going to bring back the 14 years we've lived on the streets! Is it!" yelled Gwen.

"Gwen calm down. If they didn't leave you you wouldn't have ever meet us" says Joel pointing to Seth and him.

"One good point in a sea of million bad ones Joel." Stated Gwen.

"Let's just kill them all. Seth?" asked Jess.

"Sure." says Seth.

Jess and Gwen rush to Logan, their claws clashing. Joel turns to Storm as she lifts herself into the air. He instantly starts to "grounds" her with his telekinesis. Seth turns to Kitty and shoots fire toward her. Kitty phases and gets ready to fight.

Gwen and Jess are able to stab Logan in the stomach.

"I heal too." says Logan but he as not unsheathed his claws.

"So?" says Jess.

Logan then backs away crossing his arms over his chest.

"I'm not going to fight you."

"That sucks." replied Gwen.

Meanwhile with Seth and Kitty……….

"Why aren't you just a smart little kitty?" asked Seth.

"Why yes I am. I can get smarter."

"Is that Right."

"Yes."

Kitty runs up to Seth and phases him half way though the ground.

"And that's why a get A's and B's in strategy." smirked Kitty.

Meanwhile with Storm and Joel………

"Are you old? Because you have white hair." stated Joel

On the other side of the battle field Gwen turns around.

"What wrong with white hair?" asked Gwen.

"Nothing baby."

"That's what I thought." says Gwen as she turns back around.

"Baby?" said Logan.

"Yes, baby." stated Gwen.

"Gwen are you dating him?" asked Logan.

"I have been for 3 months."

"Well I thi---"Logan didn't get to finish his sentence because Storm interrupted him.

"Will you just come with us, please?"

"Why would we?" says Jess as she helps Seth out of the ground.

(A.n. Remy's Bride: Don't ask us how she gets him out of the ground. She just does.)

"So you have a place to live." replies Logan.

". . ." Gwen and Joel walked over to where Seth and Jess are.

"Will you please come with us?" Asked Kitty who was no exactly sure what was going on besides getting these four mutants to join the X-men.

"Let's try it." whispers Jess.

"Why not but only if the boys can come with us. They are our boyfriends after all." replied Gwen.

Gwen and Jess look back at Logan, Storm and Kitty as Seth and Joel put their tails around the girl's waist and their arms around the girl's shoulders.

(A.n. FelineFairy100: You remember the tails right?

Remy's Bride: Of course they do. Who wouldn't?)

"We'll come but only if are boyfriends can come." said Gwen.

Logan looks at Storm in question.

"I guess that's a no." says Jess.

"Storm what do you think?" asks Logan.

"OK. Quick question I understand that you would care because you're our father and all but why would she? I mean she not our mother are anything." questioned Gwen.

"Actually she is." said Logan.

"Oh. . . .well what about it . . . mom."

"Yes they can come but only because their mutants."

"COOL!" yelled Joel and Seth as they high-five each other.

"Guys will be guys." Whispered Jess while rolling her eyes.

At the Mansion. . .

"It's huge!" awed Seth.

"Wow!" breathed Gwen.

"Welcome to you all." said the Professor.

They all nod their heads.

(A.n. Remy's Bride: You know. The nods up thing people do when they say wuz up?

FelineFairy100: sweat drop)

"So where is our room?" asked Joel.

"Well as soon as Re---"Professor got interrupted by Remy.

"Remy here Professor." said Remy as he walked in.

"Wow." whispers Gwen and Jess with a slight giggle.

"Like I said our room is where?" asked Joel slightly mad.

"Some where near his I hope." whispers Gwen with another giggle.

"Gwen! Were dating!" yells Joel.

"….I can wish can't I…?"

"Well if that's over Remy will show Seth and Joel to their room. And….ah Rogue. Glad to see you. Will you please take Jess and Gwen to their room?" asked Professor.

"……..wow…….." said Seth and Joel.

(A.n. Remy's Bride: I think if Remy got any madder his head would go BOOM!

FelineFairy100: As in Tabitha Smith BOOM!)

"Wait I said our room not rooms." said Joel.

"In here we separate the boys from the girls, bub." said Logan.

Joel slightly steps away from Logan. "…..ok……" he says.

"Well if you two will like to follow me I'll show you to your room." Said Rogue as she started to walk up the stairs.

"We'll see you guys later" says Gwen as she and Jess grapped their small bags and walked after Rogue.


End file.
